


Chair, Wall, Whatever...

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [25]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is reciprocation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair, Wall, Whatever...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Innuendo.

It wasn’t always about Ross.

Sometimes it was about Jim.

Ross knew that they had started this as something of a reaction to the way he’d been with Jim, especially when Jim had taken charge of what they were doing. And then it had grown and changed and evolved into something they did to ground Ross and keep him balanced when he felt like his world was getting too hard to be in.

But now things were also different. The whole thing with Howard had changed Ross in ways he hadn’t expected. Doing what he had done and seeing that he was just as capable of being there for Jim had given him all the confidence in the world. That didn’t mean role reversal,however. In fact now that they were on a more equal footing Ross found that he was even happier to submerge himself in his submissive role.

But he also discovered that sometimes he could put things in play, make the first overture to take things in that direction where before he’d never really been brave enough. Sure, he knew that Jim could read him so very well and always knew what he needed. But now he could reciprocate, could make Jim aware that it was alright for him to need things too. That Jim could be selfish and take from him whatever he wanted or needed and Ross would give it.

********

They were in the bath, opposite each other. Jim had his legs out and resting on the side, ankles crossed. He was reading The Unbearable Lightness of Being. Ross frowned and regarded him.

‘You okay?’ he asked. ‘You’re cranky.’

‘Fuck off. I am not.’ Jim said, not looking out from behind his book and completely confirming the fact that he was being like a bear with a sore head. Ross sighed and shoved a raft of bubbles at him. If anyone had told him before he met Jim that he’d still be taking bubble baths when he was pushing thirty, he’d have laughed at them.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘Nothing.’ Jim said, but the clipped tone of his voice told Ross otherwise.

‘It doesn’t sound like nothing.’ he said. Jim ignored him.

Ross eventually got out the bath, and left him to it. He knew better than to try and get Jim out of a mood before it had run its course.

The problem was that three days later, it still hadn’t run its course. Ross had a sneaking suspicion that the upcoming deployment had put Jim off his normal cheerful trajectory and it was making him moody as fuck. Ross decided to take drastic measures.

‘You know.’ he said at dinner that night. ‘I think you’ve been paying too much attention to me.’ Jim frowned and looked at him.

‘What are you talking about?’ he asked and Ross shrugged.

‘Just that you do all this stuff for me.’ he said. ‘I would like to return the favour.’ He looked steadily at Jim willing him to understand what he was talking about, but this time Jim’s legendary powers of observation let him down.

‘I haven’t got a fucking clue what you’re on about.’ he said snippily and Ross resisted the urge to chuck his spaghetti over him. It looked like he was on his own.

********

It took another four days to put his plan into place. Jim had to spend a few days aboard the Dragon, getting her ready for her upcoming deployment to Gibraltar for three months. Ross knew he wouldn’t have another chance before Jim left and he was determined to send him off with a smile on his face. So he waited for Jim to come home on his last weekend before he was leaving and put his plan into action.

The first step was dinner.

It was good, even if Ross said so himself. Jim seemed happy, but there was still a little cloud hovering over his head. Ross cleared up and then chased Jim into the living room. Once Jim was gone and he heard the sound of the TV, Ross went into action.

The door to the back room was usually closed, and Jim hadn’t so much as looked in there which was just as well. If he had, he would have been surprised.

Ross had brought down the chair from the landing. It was a massive teak affair, straight backed and armless. It was also extremely heavy and very solid, perfect for what Ross had in mind. It now stood in the middle of the room, waiting to be a prop in what Ross hoped would be a very interesting evening. He opened the door as quietly as he could and left it open. Then he went into the kitchen and retrieved the bottle of lube he’d stashed in the fridge. He took it into the room, bare feet making little noise as he padded back and forth, getting progressively harder as he thought about what he was going to do. He lit the fire he’d set in the fireplace, set the lube down next to the chair and undressed as quickly as possible. Then he went to the door of the living room and leaned in the doorway, one hand on his cock, and waited for Jim to notice him.

Jim was deeply involved in The Deadliest Catch and didn’t look up until Ross shifted position (and made a rather loud coughing noise). When he did, his mouth fell open.

‘What the fuck?’ he asked and Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Took you long enough.’ he said and turned and walked back to the room. He got into position, kneeling on the chair with his back to the door and waited. He heard the sound of Jim’s footsteps soon enough. There was a sharp inhalation when Jim saw him.

‘Get down.’ he said and his voice could have cut through steel. Ross did, turning and looking at him. This was just the reaction he’d been hoping for. He held out his hands and gave Jim a slow smile.

‘Anything you want.’ he said and the sudden feral glow of Jim’s eyes set his heart hammering. He saw Jim’s glance flick to the chair.

‘Sit.’ he ordered and Ross did, smiling once Jim’s back was turned. Message received apparently. Jim went to the chest, opening it and coming out with two of the ropes, black this time. It made Ross’ breath catch.

Jim had a tendency towards symbolism. Red ropes were what they normally used when it was about Ross needing to be looked after and cared for. Navy was Jim taking charge of him, manipulating him and fucking him how he wanted but still giving Ross everything he needed. Black was something altogether different. This meant that Ross would exist only for Jim’s pleasure. And if the black ropes were coming out, then Ross was in for a long and ultimately very trying night. It also meant that Jim was in a very special kind of mood.

He couldn’t fucking wait.

Jim came to stand in front of him. He turned the rope through his hands.

‘Safe word.’ he said. Ross locked eyes with him.

‘Aster.’ he said and smiled as suggestively as he could. Jim gave a slight shake of his head.

‘No getting away from anything tonight.’ he said. ‘You do exactly what I say, when I say. And you fucking tell me how everything I do makes you feel or I stop.’ He reached out and took Ross’ chin in his hand and tilted his face up. ‘You don’t ask me to stop. You let me hear you scream.’ He rubbed his thumb over Ross’ mouth and Ross felt the shuddery beating of his heart pick up at those words. He loved it when Jim bossed him around.

Jim stepped back and looked him over. Then he threw one rope over his shoulder and knelt down and started to tie Ross’ ankles to the chair legs with the other one still in his hand. Ross looked down, already hard with anticipation. He watched as Jim wound the ropes in and out, making sure that Ross would be held firmly in place. The rope was knotted between the chair legs and then back around him. When Jim was done, he gave the ropes a couple of quick tugs. Satisfied, he stood up and Ross could see from the state of the front of his jeans, that Jim was every bit as turned on as he was.

Jim walked around behind him.

‘Hands.’ he said, brusque and flat and Ross felt his stomach lurch. That tone of voice was like touching a match to a fuse. He obeyed instantly, putting his hands behind the chair. Jim knelt down again and Ross felt him take one wrist and bind it to the chair. The rope wound round his arm and then Jim was feeding it around his chest so he would be bound to the back of the chair as well.

It was starting to get hot in the room, the fire doing its work. Ross could feel sweat starting to trickle down between his shoulder blades. It was getting harder for him to breathe. He felt a hard yank as Jim got the final knot done and tested the ropes. Then Jim moved around to stand in front of him again.

‘Can you move?’ he asked and Ross tested the ropes.

‘No.’ he said, truthfully. Jim tied a very effective knot.

Jim gave him a considering look.

‘Good.’ he said then picked up the lube, turned around and left Ross sitting there tied to the chair.

**********

It was about an hour later, Ross would have guessed. He was sitting looking at the fire, a little bored if truth be told. He could hear Jim moving around the house but he had yet to put in an appearance. The fire was also dying down, the embers leaving the room bathed in soft light. Ross was actually surprisingly comfortable in the knots Jim had tied and was starting to get drowsy from the warmth and flickering firelight. His erection had long since gone down and he wiggled his toes for something to do.

He was so focused on the hypnotic action of the flames that he didn’t hear the footsteps. It was only when he felt the movement of air behind him, that Ross even realised Jim was in the room. The realisation that he wasn’t alone pulled him right back into focus and suddenly his senses were flooded with the citrusy smell of the shampoo Jim used and the sound of his breathing, light and regular.

‘You’re back.’ he breathed and Jim’s hand was on his shoulder. The touch went right through Ross, and his body responded quickly, trails of fire streaking out from where Jim’s fingers rested. Jim let his hand linger there, a simple connection between them. Then he leaned down and Ross felt Jim’s mouth at the side of his neck, lips soft as Jim kissed him.

‘I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for three days.’ he murmured in Ross’ ear and the unexpected words lit up Ross’ cerebral cortex like fireworks. He closed his eyes and Jim’s fingers ran feather light over his skin and up into his hair, scratching at his scalp in the way he loved best.

Ross leaned into the touch, just enjoying the physical contact, and then opened them again as Jim stepped around him. The sight of him made Ross’ breath stutter and his cock get hard. Jim was naked, the firelight painting his skin with a soft glow and burnishing his blond hair. He was also hard and Ross had a sudden feeling that he hadn’t been idle while he’d been making Ross wait. Then he spotted the tube of lube and something else in Jim’s hand and moaned a little as he realised what Jim was going to do to him. He watched as Jim knelt in front of him, placing the lube and the other object on the ground. Then he ran his hands down Ross’ thighs, the touch butterfly soft.

‘Are you mine?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘Yes.’ he replied. Jim dragged his thumbs along the line between legs and body and Ross arched into the touch. The sweat had gathered there and Jim’s thumbs moved unimpeded over his skin.

‘Do you want me?’ Jim asked and Ross bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened.

‘Yes.’ he said again. ‘I want you.’ Jim’s fingers pressed into his skin and he hissed through his teeth at the surge of pleasure it brought. This was so different to being in the space he went to when Jim fucked him or hung him up and kept him on the edge. This was brighter, flaring like magnesium. It burned and filled him with a deep seated need.

‘What else do you want?’ Jim asked, and now he was leaning in, breath ghosting over Ross’ cock. He looked up at Ross and his eyes burned. Ross knew what Jim wanted and his heart pounded at the thought of being able to give it to him.

‘Use me.’ he breathed. ‘Use me to get yourself off.’

‘Mmmm.’ Jim was smiling. ‘Do you want that. To see me fucking myself on you? Want me to ride you and come all over you?’ His mouth was inching closer and Ross had to resist the overwhelming urge to strain towards his parted lips.

‘Please.’ he breathed. ‘Please, Jim…’

‘God, I get so hard when you say please.’ Jim breathed back and Ross noticed that his pupils were hugely dilated. ‘It makes me want to fuck myself on you until you scream. Take you so hard and so deep all I can feel is you inside me.’ He dropped his head and his tongue flicked lightly against the head of Ross’ cock and Ross moaned shamelessly. ‘Fuck you all night and not let you come until I’m done with you.’ He licked along the length of Ross’ cock and his tongue was soft and warm and wet. ‘Keep you hard and just use you until I get off and then make you wait for me to come back and do it again.’ He took just the head into his mouth, tongue working against it gently. Ross watched as if hypnotised, unable to look away from those burning eyes. When Jim pulled off there was a long cobweb thin string of saliva connecting them and it made Ross pant at the sight of it.

‘Christ, that is so fucking hot.’ he murmured. Jim smiled, dimples made deeper by the shadows cast by the fire.

‘Do you want it?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘Fuck yourself on me.’ Jim leaned over a little and came back up with the lube. Ross saw condensation on the outside and realised that Jim must have put it back in the fridge. He watched as Jim opened it and squeezed some into his palm and then reached for Ross’ cock. The icy cold of the lube made him gasp, but he loved this. The contrast between the cold lube and Jim’s warm hand was mind blowing.

Jim stroked him gently, easing the lube up and down his cock until it was slippery with it.

‘You feel amazing.’ he said to Ross. ‘I love making you hard.’ He kept his hand moving and reached for the other object. ‘Are you going to stay hard for me? Hard enough so I can fuck you when I want?’ Ross saw the simple ring of black silicone in Jim’s hand and whimpered involuntarily. Jim used the lube on his hand to coat it and then pushed it on, getting it into position. ‘Is that all right?’ He looked into Ross’ eyes and Ross nodded.

‘Yes.’ he said. Jim got up and stepped back to look at him.

‘You’re so fucking gorgeous.’ he said. ‘I’m going to fucking break you tonight.’ He took a handful of hair at the back of Ross’ head in his clean hand and pulled his head back. Then Jim leaned in and kissed him, hot and demanding. He pushed his tongue into Ross’ mouth and Ross opened up to let him in, white hot desire streaking through his veins. He could feel everything starting to drop out and when Jim straddled him, Ross wasn’t really paying attention. But then Jim grasped his cock and started to guide it inside him and a small voice at the back of Ross’ head went ‘Oh.’ He wanted to protest but Jim kissed him relentlessly and Ross felt all his concerns disappear as Jim’s body opened up and took him in.

That was obviously what Jim had been doing while he was gone.

He was already relaxed and wet inside, obviously from the lube he’d used to work himself open. He slid down easily, taking Ross all the way in, their mouths still glued together. Ross moaned into Jim’s mouth at the incredible feeling of tight wet heat around him and Jim moaned back, hands on Ross’ shoulders now to steady himself.

‘Fuck…’ he breathed when their mouths separated. ‘You feel so fucking good inside me.’ His eyes were wide and staring at Ross. ‘I love feeling you go all the way in, deep like this.’ He shifted his hips and Ross gritted his teeth. The pleasure was running up and down his spine. Then Jim leaned back, planting his feet on the floor and lifted easily until Ross was almost out of him, then dropped back down, making them both gasp. He smiled, and Ross felt his heart almost stop at the sight of how beautiful he looked, all shadows and fire and heat burning in his eyes.

Jim started slowly, barely rocking. He moved his hands to the back of the chair to give himself leverage and let his head fall back as he worked himself on Ross’ cock, and Ross just let himself sit and watch. The feeling inside him spread out, suffusing every part of his body, and he arched up against the ropes trying to get as close as possible to Jim. Jim laughed, and snapped his hips once and Ross let out a loud desperate sound.

‘That’s it.’ Jim breathed. ‘Fucking scream for me.’ He did it again and Ross tried to bite back the cry that came but it was too much and he couldn’t. Instead he let Jim drive him until he couldn’t keep quiet, every shift and movement bringing blinding pleasure with it.

On top of him, Jim had gone quiet and Ross knew that meant he was close. He let go of the chair with one hand, and used to other to jerk himself off as he rode Ross hard, and then he shook all over, coming onto Ross’ skin. Ross felt the deep tremors inside him, but the cock ring kept him just under where he needed to be to get off as well, and besides that wasn’t part of Jim’s plan. This was only the beginning.

Jim stilled, breath coming in soft pants, and just sat there. His head was down, face hidden from Ross. They breathed together, eventually synching into a deep rhythm and he finally looked up. His hair was wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead, a light flush running along his cheekbones. Ross just stared at him, taking it all in.

‘Again.’ he whispered and saw the way Jim’s breath caught. ‘Do it again.’

Jim shook his head and eased himself off.

‘No.’ he replied and then gently took the cock ring off and walked out the room again. Ross looked down at himself, still hard and with his cock and groin covered in lube and the white stripes across his stomach and chest.

***********

The next time Jim came in, he was ruthless. Ross was only half hard, but Jim took him in his hand and jerked him off just enough to get him hard. Then he slicked him up again and put the ring back in place. Ross watched all this, and then almost screamed as Jim climbed on him and slammed himself down. This time, there was no gentle start. Jim was like a man possessed and he rode Ross hard, his cries strident as he kept the pace going until Ross was convinced they were going to break the chair.

‘Oh fuck!’ Jim threw his head back. ‘I’m coming.’ He arched right back off Ross, semen painting Ross’ body once more. It was a violent orgasm and it nearly took Ross over the brink. Then just as quickly as Jim had come in and taken him, he got off Ross, pulled the ring off, and departed again, leaving Ross to wonder if he’d imagined it.

***********

It went on all night. Jim varied his attacks, sometimes being so slow and gentle, Ross felt like he could go to sleep buried inside him and then sometimes like a hurricane, quick and devastating. And each time Jim brought him right to the edge, before getting off himself and then just leaving Ross in that state of desperate frustration.

Ross was sitting quietly now, his head hanging. He was covered in sweat and lube and Jim’s cum, the smell of it so strong it was keeping him hard. He’d lost count of how many times Jim had fucked him, and he was floating in that wonderful space where time had completely lost its meaning. His whole body felt like it was buzzing, almost like he was being subjected to a constant electric shock.

He heard the sound of Jim’s footsteps and looked up, barely able to comprehend what was happening. There was a flash of movement to his left and then he felt a tug and the knot was released that held his arms bound. Jim’s hands were there unwinding the ropes and Ross brought his hands in front of him, seeing the indentations that the bonds had made on his wrists and upper arms. He ran his fingers over the ones on his left wrist and smiled, then looked down at where Jim was untying his ankles. When he was done Jim stood up, and coiled the ropes in his hands. He walked back over to the chest, opening it and putting the ropes away. Then he came, back standing in front of Ross.

‘Get up.’ he said. Ross got to his feet, a little unsteady. He stood there and Jim reached out one hand, resting it over Ross’ heart. They looked at each other and then Jim stepped forward again, their bodies now touching. His eyes were bottomless, and Ross felt himself being pulled down into their depths.

Jim smiled at him, soft and dimpled, and then dropped his hand to Ross cock, his ministrations infinitely gentle and Ross sighed deeply as he felt the rush of arousal go through him one more time.

‘Fuck me.’ Jim breathed. He put his other hand on Ross’ face, thumb running along Ross’ cheekbone. ‘Fuck me.’ Ross felt himself falling at those words, his every instinct kicking in and telling him to obey. He reached for Jim, and Jim linked his arms around Ross’ neck. ‘Over there.’ he ordered, the authority in his voice making Ross dizzy with want. ‘Against the wall.’ Then he stood on tip-toe and kissed Ross once, soft and almost chaste. ‘I want you to fuck me so there’s nothing else but you.’

That was the thing that broke Ross. Growling, he reached down, hoisting Jim up so he was in his arms, and Jim locked his legs around Ross hips so Ross could carry him over to the wall that was closest.

They hit it hard, the weight of Jim in his arms giving Ross momentum. He pinned Jim there, one hand under Jim’s backside to hold him in place while he used the other to guide his cock inside him. Jim was panting, nails digging into Ross’ shoulders as he held on, then moaned loud and drawn out as he felt Ross slide home.

‘Oh fuck, yes.’ he breathed, head back and eyes closed in ecstasy. ‘Give it to me, Ross. Fuck me hard.’ Ross grunted with effort, hitching Jim up so he was a little higher, and then eased out just enough to drive back in again. Jim, over-sensitised from all the times he’d ridden Ross that night, cried out and Ross felt a flash of pain as his nails dug in. It only added to the incredible heat washing through him and he snapped his hips, thrusting inside Jim as hard as he could.

‘Yes.’ Jim shouted. ‘Harder.’ He dropped his head to Ross’ shoulder, teeth biting down as Ross started to move relentlessly, every drive inside him making Jim call out. It felt so good, hot and wet and smooth, and Ross felt his orgasm bubbling up inside him.

‘Oh fuck…’ he muttered brokenly against Jim’s neck, tasting Jim’s sweat and smelling the pheromones pouring out of his skin. ‘I’m so fucking close.’

‘That’s it baby.’ Jim panted. ‘Keep going. I want you to come inside me.’ He threw his head back so hard it bumped loudly against the wall. ‘Fuck, you feel so good…’ Ross kept going, bucking hard against him and then it hit, a blinding flash of white behind his eyes and a tightness in his chest that picked him up and carried him away. Jim raked his nails down Ross' back and screamed as he came, arching back so hard he nearly threw Ross off. Ross clung onto him, pinning him against the wall with his body until they both stopped shaking.

Ross felt like his knees were about to give out so he carefully pulled out and set Jim down, then leaned back in so they were pressed against each other. He reached up and pushed Jim’s hair, dark and wet with sweat, from his face and looked into blue-green eyes that were now hazy and unfocused. Then he leaned down just a little and kissed Jim, feeling how pliant his mouth was under his own. When he pulled back, Jim gave him a dreamy smile. Ross returned it.

‘I love you.’ he said, his own voice almost unrecognisable to him. Jim sighed, deep and contented.

‘I love you too.’ he replied.

***********

This time it was Ross who carried Jim to bed, cleaned him up and tucked him in. Then he did the same for himself, and climbed in with him, allowing Jim to wrap his arms around him and rest his head on his chest.

They lay there in the dark, no words between them. Ross let his fingertips drift over Jim’s back, drawing random patterns until Jim’s breathing evened out and Ross knew he was asleep. He kissed the top of Jim’s head once and then followed him down into the darkness.


End file.
